No One Really Wins
by Koyuki
Summary: Pikachu and Green have a difficult relationship. Or, Pikachu just really misses Eevee, okay. Game-verse. Green/Red


A/N: I'd written this as the intro to a story I owe Larky (ffn: windsong) where Eevee and Pikachu go on a big adventure together... but it didn't fit, and uh, that story's not getting written any time soon.

Characters/Pairings: Pikachu + Eevee, Green/Red

Disclaimer: Pokemon is property of Nintendo. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>No One Really Wins<strong>

Despite what Green (and perhaps even Red) may believe, Pikachu does not actually hate the Viridian City gym leader. This, by any means, does not mean that Pikachu particularly _likes_ him either, but Pikachu also realizes that Green can't be all that bad either if he goes through the trouble of climbing through that blizzard to see Red every time. But even beyond that (and perhaps more importantly), Pikachu knows that if it weren't for Green regularly bring supplies to Red, he and the rest of Red's team more than likely would've been plummeted to death by the hail already. Or have starved to death.

Still, even if Pikachu is grateful to Green, it's still hard to _like_ him when that bastard hoards Red's attention every time he comes around, particularly when he tries to do _that_ with Red. Pikachu may not know much about human breeding, but he's pretty sure that just like with Pokemon, it doesn't work that way with two males, so he doesn't see why Green is even wasting his time.

But as much as Pikachu hates to admit it, if nothing else, Green always makes Red happy, and Pikachu knows that what's good for Red is good for all of them. So while he can't ever say he really _approves_ of Green, Pikachu begrudgingly condones of him coming around. In fact, Pikachu is more than happy to put up with Green _especially_ when he brings Eevee along.

Unfortunately, this is not one of those times.

"Pipi," Pikachu whines when he sees Green enter the cave without Eevee draped on his shoulders like she usually is. Maybe she's inside her Pokeball, he thinks, though he shudders at the idea of Eevee being confined to horrible, tiny, claustrophobic prison. Still, today the storm outside is worse than usual, and Pikachu wouldn't want her getting her getting sick from it.

Green expertly ignores him and heads straight for Red, who's asleep against the wall a few feet from the entrance.

"Hey!" Green grabs Red's shoulder and shakes him awake. "You're practically sleeping outside. And don't sleep without a blanket! Do you _want_ to die?" he says.

Red blinks sleepily a couple of times and looks up as Green wraps a scarf around Red's neck and throws a blanket over his shoulders.

"Pipi," Pikachu nags as Green is doing this, and tugs on the leg of Green's pants. Green waves him off. Pikachu resists the urge to roll his eyes and lets Green finish mother-henning Red. It's not that Pikachu isn't worried about his trainer, but he suspects Red goes out of his way to be especially reckless when he knows Green is coming around - probably because he enjoys Green fussing over him.

When Green seems satisfied that the scarf is wrapped tight enough - but not too tight - he crawls under the blanket to sit next to Red, and starts blabbering about the new training regimen he's trying at the gym.

"Pipi?" Pikachu asks again, but Green barely pauses a second before reaching into the pack of supplies he brought this time to take out a Poketreat. He holds it out in front of Pikachu absently while continuing to talk at Red.

Pikachu stares at the treat for a few seconds before he growls. Green doesn't even turn to look at him. Pikachu bites Green's hand instead.

"Ow!" Green snaps his hand back. "You damn rat-"

"Pi_pi_," Pikachu snarls.

Red looks at Pikachu, then at Green, who's rubbing his hand where Pikachu bit him. "Where's Eevee?" Red asks.

"At home," Green answers curtly. "I didn't want her getting sick. She's much safer at the gym."

Fair enough, Pikachu acknowledges.

"Though, now I'm not sure I want to bring her next time either," Green continues and glares at Pikachu. Pikachu glowers back.

"Pika_chu_," Pikachu growls and grabs a corner the blanket with his teeth. In a flash, he runs off into the dark part of the cave with a wave of fuzzy blue trailing behind him. Green chases him for a dozen steps or so before he can't see Pikachu anymore, and stops

"Hey you stupid rat, come back here!" he yells after Pikachu. Red calmly watches as Green spends the next few hours chasing after Pikachu and the blanket.

Pikachu makes sure Green doesn't get any that day. Green doesn't forget to bring Eevee the next time. Or the time after that.


End file.
